Troll en el Gran Comedor
by quodeis
Summary: Cuando abrieron las puertas, que chillaron y se arrastraron con dificultad, lo que encontraron era lo último que esperaban.


—Lumos —susurró Hermione Granger en la oscuridad.

Su varita soltó un destello brillante que lentamente fue iluminando las paredes hechas de piedra. Ella comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, escuchando el retumbar solitario del eco de sus pisadas y su respiración acompasada. El pasillo se extendía en difusa penumbra, pero no se atrevía a soltar un hechizo aún mayor, diligente sobre el sobrio silencio de la media noche y el acuerdo tácito de los retratos de no interrumpir su hora de dormir.

Eso fue antes del estridente sonido sordo que repercutió por las paredes de piedra. Miró sobre su hombro con la espalda rígida y el cuerpo tenso. La tela oscura de su capa acarició su barbilla mientras miraba de reojo a la oscuridad detrás de ella, acondicionando sus ojos a la iluminación débil que desprendía su varita de vid.

No encontró nada salvo el suave susurro del ronquido de un recuadro.

Blandiendo sus ojos como armas, retomó su caminata. No era seguro deducir que se debía al alboroto de estudiantes. El ruido había sido demasiado grueso y pesado. Las escaleras encantadas hacían diariamente el mismo sonido al acomodarse y caer sobre otras, pero no podía desechar rápidamente la suposición desde su cargo como Premio Anual, sobre todo porque se trataba del primer día de clases y los estudiantes cargaban con reciente y descubierta adrenalina.

Pero entonces, necesitaba de otro incentivo para retroceder sobre sus pasos y averiguar lo suficiente, más ahora que se encontraba finalizando sus rondas nocturnas y caminando hasta su Sala Común. Podía arriesgarse a ignorarlo, su capacidad de resistencia estaba casi desapareciendo luego de un primer día del último año escolar bastante plúmbeo.

Y no se debía al nuevo horario de clases o a las muchas materias nuevas que había escogido. Oh, no. Ella estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha con eso. Las asignaturas eran para ella como un bezoar lo era para el veneno; un antídoto.

_Un antídoto para la ignorancia._

Por primera vez, deseaba que se tratara de un problema escolar, así sabría lógicamente cómo resolverlo. Pero el hecho era que no fue así y todo se debía a su estúpido novio pretencioso.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts él no le había dirigido una segunda mirada a pesar de que viajaron juntos en el carruaje de los Thestrals. Pero tampoco era por eso, tanto como si hubiera influido o no. Ella sabía que desde la inclusión de la clase del 91 con la del 92 las cosas serían diferentes, habría nueva organización, y, con el riesgo de meterse en la mente de su pareja, nueva jerarquía.

Comprendía todo eso. El nuevo régimen parecía un forastero en el mundo mágico después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Pero entonces, la razón de porqué se encontraba tan ofendida iba más allá de su conocimiento. Más sin embargo, se encontraba escondido bajo una capa de negación. Y no tenía entusiasmo en reparar en ella.

Cuando Hermione estaba por cruzar al pasillo, el sonido se repitió, pero esta vez su duración se extendió y el piso debajo de ella tembló ligeramente, como una pequeña sacudida de onda debido a algo gigante que había caído.

Ella no ignoraría más eso. Volteó sobre sí, su capa onduló por el viento y su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros. Hermione extendió su brazo, golpeó el aire y escupió el hechizo sin ceremonias.

—Lumos Maxima.

Creó una gran bola de luz que viajó por todo el segundo piso, extendiéndose desde su varita, alumbrando cada resquicio entre las paredes de piedra de Hogwarts. Observó todo con nuevos ojos, su instinto uniéndose a su capacidad de ver. Se encontró sola en el pasillo, nada estaba detrás ni alrededor de ella, sólo aquellos recuadros antiguos que la miraban ahora ofuscados.

—¡Apaga esa luz, muchacha! —exclamó uno.

Hermione se disculpó, pero no apagó el hechizo. Necesitaba averiguar que amonestaba la calma inusual del Castillo.

Se dirigía al final del pasillo cuando un retrato cerca de la pared hacia el primer piso llamó su atención. Se trataba de una bruja del siglo XVl con un sombrero puntiagudo y una seria falta de respeto. Hermione había visto la pintura en la casa de su novio y rápidamente la reconoció como Elizabeth Burke.

—La paz parece ser una nueva carencia aquí —decía ella con voz sosegada—. Oh, en mis tiempos... en mis tiempos...

—Disculpe —Hermione dijo, acercándose cuidadosamente hacia su marco—, Sra. Burke. ¿Usted no se encontraba en el descansillo del primer piso?

—_¡Señorita Burke!_ —reiteró ella, sacudiendo un abanico frente a su rostro. Hermione perdió el momento del lugar donde lo sacó—. ¡Soy una señorita! ¡No me casé, por el amor a Salazar, muchacha!

—Lo siento —murmuró Hermione, comenzando a alejarse. Reconoció la personalidad de aquél recuadro y supo que no obtendría mucho de ella.

—No te dirijas hacia allá, Gryffindor —dijo una voz.

Hermione se dio cuenta que venía del cuadro vecino. Un mago con atuendos del siglo XVI le devolvía la mirada. Se trataba de Brian Gagwilde, descendiente tercero de uno de los más antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Hermione esperó que le dijera algo más, pero el cuadro no volvió a hablar, posiblemente porque sus características eran limitadas o por la mirada azorada que le enviaba Elizabeth Burke.

—¿Por qué, Señor Gagwilde? —preguntó, instándolo a proseguir.

—Un peligro violento e impredecible acecha a Hogwarts —dijo el mago—. No intente minarlo, señorita, no sola. Eso sólo lo alentaría.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—No le hagas caso a Brian, querida —interrumpió el recuadro de Elizabeth—, es un viejo miedoso y barbudo.

—¡Discúlpeme, Elizabeth...!

Mientras los recuadros discutían con un lenguaje ilustrado, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la escalinata, no del todo dando por hecho la advertencia del señor Gagwilde. Y como si el ruido la estuviera apremiando a perseguirlo, se escuchó otro retumbar. Esta vez hizo temblar los recuadros de las paredes y el grito aterrado de varios de ellos se repitió como un rumor.

Cuando Hermione miró hacia atrás, cada pintura se encontraba vacante de sus huéspedes a excepción de la propia señorita Burke. Ella seguía parada con rigidez y el lienzo de su rostro era tirante mientras miraba hacia el frente.

—¿A dónde se fueron todos? —preguntó Hermione.

Elizabeth Burke la miró fugazmente y Hermione reconoció la postura de una sangre pura en su resistencia. No respondió, pero la cabeza de Brian Gagwilde asomó por detrás de sus faldas anchas. Toda prepotencia había desaparecido del matiz que era su cara.

—¡Está avanzando, señorita Gryffindor! —exclamó—. ¡No debe hacerme caso! ¡Vaya y termine con esto! He escuchado de su valentía.

—¡Váyase de aquí, pintura cobarde!

—¿Pero qué es? —preguntó Hermione mientras Elizabeth seguía despotricando contra Brian—. Necesito saber a qué...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con ello, el cuadro comenzó a abrirse y Brian Gagwilde desapareció corriendo junto a otras pinturas. Hermione observó cómo detrás de la pintura un pasadizo oscuro se extendía interminablemente y una figura alta saltaba fluidamente de él.

Sus botas golpearon el suelo de piedra y la capa oscura cayó sobre su espalda mientras se alzaba en toda su altura. Cuando la capucha bajó descubrió un rostro atractivo, anguloso, sugestivo; manchado del más tenue rubor y sombreado del rasgo más fino. El retrató se cerró detrás de él y Hermione tenía delante a Draco Malfoy.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó sorprendida.

Él elevó una ceja hacia ella y Hermione se vio atrapada por un ligero sonrojo.

—Granger —respondió, condescendiente.

Es prudente decir, pensó Hermione, que Draco Malfoy no tiene pizca de vergüenza.

Pero de lo que estaba segura era que, si se trataba de algo más que un simple juego, le bastaría más que una sonrisa pecaminosa de su parte.

—¡Oh, señor Malfoy! —aclamó el recuadro de Elizabeth—. ¡Hace cuánto que no nos vemos, querido!

Draco miró detrás de él mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa.

—Esta mañana nos vimos en casa, señorita Elizabeth, antes de salir a la estación.

Elizabeth Burke asintió, satisfecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó Hermione.

Draco se volvió hacia ella, cambiando la postura de su cuerpo y la dirección de su expresión. Él se encogió de hombros con destreza.

—Creo que tal vez me equivoqué de pasadizo, Granger —respondió.

—Basta de llamarme así.

—Tú empezaste.

Hermione soltó un resoplido poco agraciado y comenzó a alejarse. Él se apresuró a detenerla con un movimiento de su brazo.

—Espera —pidió, sujetando su muñeca y acariciando un camino hasta los dedos de su mano—, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

Ella le miró por un largo momento, divagando sobre la verdadera respuesta. Al final, decidió que una respuesta para eso le tomaría más energías de las que ya había utilizando pensando en ello, aún cuando fuera un simple Sí.

—Regresa a la Sala Común —proporcionó a su vez—. Estas no son tus rondas.

Draco frunció el ceño, recio a aceptar su réplica.

—Respóndeme.

Hermione negó. Si él pudo ser lo suficientemente valiente para obviar lo que sucedía, ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente para ignorarlo.

Pero Draco no se dio por vencido y jaló de ella para acercarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos a tan sólo diez centímetros de distancia. Hermione hizo un mohín desuso e involuntario, molesta consigo misma por el pronto impulso abrumador de mantener su cercanía embriagadora tanto como fuera posible. No podía cohibirse bajo su mirada gris, no ahora, no cuando estuvo ignorándola todo el día.

—¿Por qué estás enojada exactamente, cariño?

Hermione alzó su mirada hacia él. Draco le devolvió el toque intuitivo, pero aguardó su contestación.

—No lo estoy —respondió ella.

Él llevó el dedo hacia su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios y lo presionó contra su piel. Hermione se deshizo bajo su toque tan delicado y venerado.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Draco en voz baja—. Porque este mohín de aquí me dice lo contrario.

Hermione apartó su rostro, alejándose de él. La luz mágica que su varita desprendía arrojó un matiz oscuro a los contornos de su rostro y escondió el furioso enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Observó a su novio atentamente. Él le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

—¿Te equivocaste realmente de pasadizo? —cuestionó ella.

—Pude haberlo hecho.

—No —murmuró Hermione—, no podrías. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco? De verdad.

Él suspiró antes de responder.

—Sabía que el idiota de Corner te dejaría sola con las rondas por una excusa ridícula —Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa—. Es muy noche para que andes sin compañía.

Por primera vez en la noche, Hermione sonrió. Reconocería esa fachada de actitud desinteresada en cualquier momento, en cualquier circunstancia, porque debajo de eso sólo escondía un profundo sentido de protección.

Si bien Michael Corner fue el Prefecto asignado para seguirla en la primer ronda del año escolar, y que él se zafara de la obligación con, en verdad, una "excusa ridícula" que ni Hermione misma podía recordar ya, a ella no le inquietó. Modulaba mejor los pasillos independientemente, lo que le permitía pensar con más claridad.

—No deberías llamar a un Ravenclaw "idiota" —observó, divertida.

Draco también sonrió, no por sus palabras, que desatendió completamente, sino por la nueva y luminosa expresión que surcó el rostro de Hermione. Él haría y diría cualquier cosa por mantenerla feliz, aún si no entendía del todo el motivo de su enfado.

—Muy bien —habló Elizabeth, interrumpiendo su encuentro de miradas—, pero debería ir a revisar el Gran Comedor, señorita Gryffindor. Después de todo, creo que el terror de Brian tiene ciertamente un motivo justificado.

Hermione suspiró, dirigiéndole al retrato una mirada cansada.

Elizabeth Burke era el único huésped en su pintura, todo las demás habían sido desocupadas. Sospechaba que se habían mudado al resto de los pisos inferiores del Castillo, resguardándose de cualquier peligro "violento e impredecible" que pudiera amenazar su óleo, y por la forma en que el último retrato acomodaba su vestido y equilibraba su sombrero puntiagudo, ella también estaba preparada para irse.

—¿De qué está hablando? —cuestionó Draco.

—Un disturbio en el primer piso —respondió Hermione, alejando un mechón rebelde que cayó sobre la frente de Draco—. Tengo que ir a revisar a qué se debe.

—Y rápido —agregó Elizabeth mientras desaparecía.

Hermione le envió una mirada molesta, pero el último rastro de Elizabeth Burke fue el contoneo de sus faldas mientras se alejaba.

—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó Draco a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo?

—¿El disturbio es peligroso, Hermione?

—¿Qué si lo es? Mi deber como Premio...

—Tu deber como Premio Anual es mandar a los estudiantes a la cama después de las diez —interrumpió él.

De repente, Hermione volvió a sentirse enojada, peor que la primera vez. Ahora no sólo la había dado por hecho, sino que cuestionaba su deber. Y no podía tener suficiente con el conocimiento de que Draco simplemente estaba siendo protector. A Hermione no le gustaba que la pusieran en duda, y él lo sabía. Siete años de noviazgo estaban como prueba.

—Sabes que puedo defenderme sola —replicó ella.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió él, amainando su tono. Draco a veces se dejaba llevar por su temperamento, pero si Hermione se mantenía resuelta él podía darse cuenta de ello y moderarlo—. Sólo... no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso ante cualquier amenaza. Acabamos de pasar por una guerra, por Merlín.

—Entiendo —habló ella, acercándose para tomar su mano—, pero no puedo desatender mis obligaciones. En el primer piso hay algo... ruidoso... y...

—¿Hermione? —llamó Draco cuando ella perdió sus palabras y de pronto se halló distraída.

—Ya no hay ruido —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—No hay ruido —repitió—. Se ha callado.

Antes de que Draco pudiera debatir su cordura, Hermione envolvió por completo su mano y lo jaló detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.

Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio indecoroso e infrecuente, pero nadie dentro de algún cuadro les llamó la atención, porque nadie estaba ahí.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Hermione evaluó la situación. Con sólo la iluminación de su varita se guió a través de la penumbra y sus ojos se agudizaron. Su oído también lo hizo. Presionó la mano de Draco, que aún mantenía entre la suya, y él le devolvió el apretón. Nadie estaba ahí pero un coro de risas se escuchaba ahogado detrás de las puertas del único baño en desuso.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Draco, consciente del mismo río de pensamientos que ambos llevaban, y juntos se dirigieron al baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, que chillaron y se arrastraron con dificultad, lo que encontraron era lo último que esperaban.

Recargados, cada uno de espaldas contra el otro, en un círculo predispuesto alrededor de los lavabos, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson se encontraban bebiendo de una botella casi vacía de Whisky de Fuego, junto a otra chica que Hermione no reconoció de inmediato.

—Qué en los siete infiernos hacen aquí —Draco reclamó.

_Cuántos puntos se perderán para tres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. _

_Oh, pero por supuesto que Hufflepuff no se encontraba aquí._

El aire estaba cargado de energía mágica desinteresada, volando fuera de cada cuerpo ebrio e irresponsable, inconscientes de cada acto, hechizo o juramento que podrían conjurar. Al dar un paso más adentro del baño, Hermione sintió como si cortara el aire con su propio cuerpo, como una fuerza invisible e independiente que se mantenía flotando a base de magia.

—¡Dgaaaco! —exclamó vigorizante y extasiada la chica desconocida, extendiendo sus brazos como si esperara un abrazo de él. Hermione la miró con una mueca. Acababa de reconocerla.

Su acento estaba comido por el alcohol, pero distinguió la cadencia americana. Ahora entendía por qué no pudo identificarla esta mañana cuando ella misma conocía a cada interno de Hogwarts. Era una estudiante de intercambio. Y por el color verde y plateado que teñía la corbata que utilizaba de diadema, ella fue elegida para Slytherin.

Era como si fuera un Niffler y Draco un objeto brillante, pensó Hermione con irritación.

—Madeleine —dijo Draco—. No deberías estar aquí con estos incompetentes.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Theodore.

—¿En serio, muchachos? —gruñó Draco—. ¿Durante las rondas de Hermione? No deberían estar dándole más molestias.

Draco se adelantó y les arrebató la botella de Whisky, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho si el otro par de botellas desperdigadas por el piso no demostraban lo contrario.

—Lo siento, Hegmayione —sollozó Ginny, hipando descontroladamente.

—Los Nargles —lloró Luna, que aunque parecía la más sobria de todos, su actitud tocada no le brindaba ningún favor—. Los Nargles son los culpables.

—No —gimió Theodore, señalándola con un dedo acusatorio—, no culpes a los Nargles.

—Bueno, eso es suficiente —dijo Hermione, pensando que era el momento de tomar el control de la situación—. Todos deberían volver a sus dormitorios. Sólo por esta vez, porque es el primer día y sé que algunos están desequilibrados emocionalmente. —Miró fugazmente a Ginny, que asentía con un puchero en sus labios—. No les restaré puntos a su casa, pero tienen que irse ya.

Escuchó el estruendo de una carcajada y miró hacia Draco. Él ayudaba a una Pansy risueña a levantarse del lugar donde estaba acostada sobre Blaise, pero Blaise la había jalado en el último momento, produciendo que ella cayera sobre él y Draco los observara exasperado desde arriba.

—¿Desde cuándo soy el responsable aquí? —murmuraba él.

La nueva Slytherin aguardaba en silencio, viendo a Draco ayudar a su mejor amiga. Hermione la evaluó con cautela; Madeleine parecía una chica ingeniosa, pero por supuesto, todos los Slytherin lo eran, y perspicaz. Sólo su apariencia la demostraba como una chica sobria (ironía del momento) y atractiva. Tenía un largo cabello, del negro más oscuro; ónix con reflejos índigos que combinaban con sus ojos azules. Nariz recta, casi tanto como su postura y barbilla partida. Era como si hubiera nacido para ser la viva imagen de una persona decidida.

—Hegmayione —clamó Ginny desde el fondo del círculo que empezaba a desbaratarse—. Hegmayione ven.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —se preocupó Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Sintió la mirada de Madeleine sobre sus pasos.

—¿Crees que Harrrrey me extraña?

¿Que si la extrañaba? No la había querido soltar de un abrazo mortal al llegar a la estación King's Cross esa mañana. Él mismo casi abordaba el tren si no fuera porque no cargaba con el equipaje ni libros requeridos.

Hermione decidió responder para su beneficio, después de todo, en un día común no se encontraba con una Ginny Weasley tan sensiblera.

—Estoy segura que sí, cariño. Harry te extraña mucho. ¿No quedó en verte este fin de semana en Hogsmeade?

Ginny comenzó a asentir, deslizándose de pronto al suelo y cayendo sobre el regazo de Luna que se balanceó en desequilibrio hacia Theodore.

Hermione se apresuró a recogerla antes de que todos cayeran como piezas de dominó. Escuchó a Draco maldecir en nombre de Salazar cuando quedó en descubierto que ellos habían bebido lo suficiente para quedar como cuerpos inútiles y asegurarse una buena resaca a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Por qué? —les preguntaba él—. ¿Por qué embriagarse el primer día de regreso?

—¿Por qué no? —debatió Blaise.

—Queríamos algo de la cocina —dijo Madeleine—. Una fruta, tal vez un jugo. Pero Pansy y Ginny tienen ideas diferentes de lo que es un jugo.

—¿Hace cuánto están aquí?

—El tiempo es una ilusión.

Pansy estiró el brazo para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a Theodore.

Según lo que observó Hermione, ya llevaban un par de horas ahí e indispuestos desde el principio, lo que significaba que ellos no habían sido los alborotadores.

Hermione había supuesto que los extraños rugidos que había escuchado en el piso superior se debían a sus amigos borrachos, puesto que Brian había descrito el peligro como "violento e impredecible", y si Blaise abofeteando el brazo de Draco que intentaba ayudarlo no calificaba como "violento" y Ginny llorando por un amor no era "impredecible", entonces no sabía qué lo era.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Y el pensamiento la desconcertó.

Había estado perdiendo el tiempo con seis ebrios mientras en el Castillo aún había una amenaza grande, y lo había desgastado a lo grande; discutiendo con los retratos, con Draco y ahora con sus amigos, cuando ahí afuera algo estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de cientos de estudiantes. Porque el sonido estrepitoso volvió a escucharse. Esta vez más fuerte, debido a que se encontraba más cerca del origen, y destructivo. Hizo temblar las lámparas de gas apoyadas sobre las paredes de piedra y que las puertas de los baños se sacudieran en consecuencia.

No tenía idea de lo que las seis personas tiradas en el suelo habían creído lo que significaba el ruido, pero era claro que podían escucharlo.

—Vamos, Pansy —apuró Draco—. Tienes que levantarte.

—No me digas qué hacer —tenaz respondió ella.

Draco suspiró y miró a su novia a través de la habitación. Esta vez, Hermione ya esperaba su mirada. Intercambiaron pensamientos, debatiendo lo que era apropiado seguir a partir de ahora. Draco propuso una poción, pero ocuparía un tiempo que no poseían y Hermione expresó su interés en un hechizo, que si bien no servía expresamente para devolver la sobriedad a algún mago o bruja, sí les devolvía la capacidad de raciocinio.

Después del hechizo, y un _Aguamenti_ por parte de Draco para Blaise que Hermione calificó como venganza infantil, todos se hallaban en condiciones de subir o bajar escaleras. O tomar un pasadizo.

Salieron a trompicones del baño de Myrtle y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Myrtle no debería estar aquí? —le dijo a Draco— Sabes que no le gustan los invasores.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco, empujando a un Theodore quejumbroso que se movía como fideo a través de la puerta—. Algo realmente la hizo temer lo suficiente para huir. A Peeves también. Que no te engañe la fachada de poltergeist travieso. Él es un cobarde declarado.

Era cierto, notó Hermione. Peeves tampoco estaba por aquí y el caos no firmaba con su nombre.

Ella suspiró, cansada de pronto al advertir cómo la noche parecía alargarse considerablemente.

—Oye. —Entonces Draco se encontraba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano—. Está bien, no te preocupes. Lo resolveremos.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Sabía muy bien cómo la dejaba esa pregunta. Hermione no era una persona que rogaba ni se lamentaba, pero sabía con certeza que con Draco podía dejar caer su muro de protección y pedirle cualquier cosa en el mundo. Después de todo, había una razón por la que era su novio.

Pero antes de que él pudiera demostrar la valía de sus pensamientos, la voz de Madeleine los interrumpió. Ella caminó hasta posarse al lado de Draco y observó por un instante la unión de sus manos.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó con voz cantarina.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —se apresuró a responder Hermione, sin soltar un momento a su novio—. Ustedes vayan a sus dormitorios. Draco y yo nos ocuparemos de algo aquí.

No quería ser audaz al asumir algo inapropiado sobre esa muchacha americana, pero su soltura ponía en evidencia sus intenciones. O sólo era Hermione que aprendió a distinguir precisamente las voluntades de chicas bonitas alrededor de Draco Malfoy al pasar los años.

—¿Estás segura? —Madeleine se dirigió a ella— Creo que podemos ayudar en algo. Estamos lo suficientemente lúcidos ahora.

_Oh, Circe_, pensó Hermione. _Ella es buena en esto._

La forma en que le hablaba, como si estuviera defendiendo el caso de Draco contra ella. ¡Hermione no era ninguna manipuladora! Y su extrema honestidad, utilizando su error para lograr algo... Slytherin tenía mucho potencial como dominador del mundo. Eso si su propio egocentrismo no los hundía.

Pero Hermione había convivido lo suficiente con Ronald Weasley para aprender algo de él: nunca dejarse amedrentar.

—Estoy segura —dijo en respuesta ella—, pero si estás sobria ahora puedes acompañar a tus compañeros a sus respectivas Casas. Pero es mi trabajo asegurarme que otros estudiantes no estén violando también las reglas.

Por un momento, un destello furioso cruzó los rasgos de Madeleine.

A la nueva Slytherin no le gustaba discutir, o era más bien el hecho de que no le gustaba que la contradijeran.

—Uh, chicos —tarareó la voz de Theodore Nott desde el final del pasillo—. Tal vez deberían venir a ver esto.

Sin una última mirada a la extranjera, Hermione caminó hasta encontrarse con Nott. Él pronto se hallaba en el descansillo de las escaleras, inclinándose sobre el barandal mientras señalaba algo a unos metros por debajo. Hermione se apresuró a tomarlo por el cuello de la túnica y alejarlo del borde, aunque por todo el alcohol en su sistema ella tenía la teoría de que Theodore flotaría hasta el suelo en caso de caer.

Con un gesto de sorpresa, notó un par de grandes y gruesas piernas sobresaliendo de las puertas del Gran Comedor y a su alrededor varios trozos de pared derrumbados y lienzos de pinturas destrozados.

Después de todo, los retratos sí tenían algo que temer.

Y era un Troll.

Y lo que esperaba Hermione que no fuera sólo la mitad de él.

—Por las barbas de Merlín.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Draco—, ¿está muerto?

Nadie respondió, o era tal vez que Hermione no podía escuchar nada salvo un sordo pitido en los oídos.

_No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez._

—Hermione —Draco la llamó suavemente—, ¿estás bien?

—Yo sólo... —suspiró en seco, forzando sus pulmones a recibir algo de aire—. Supongo que no tengo una buena experiencia con _ellos_.

Draco acarició sus brazos como si quisiera brindarle un poco de calor, luego la abrazó durante un largo instante. Ella amaba recibir sus abrazos, porque aunque siempre sentía que no podía tener suficiente, eran cálidos, protectores y la hacían sentir segura.

—Si te quedas aquí —prometió él— y cuidas a estos idiotas, yo me encargaré de todo.

—No, está bien —le aseguró ella—. Puedo hacerlo.

Draco suspiró.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan terca?

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan...?

—Chicos, chicos —interrumpió Ginny Weasley—. Si lo que siento aquí es tensión sexual, tal vez deberían encargarse de eso antes de cualquier otra cosa. Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí; sólo genera frustración.

_Tal vez Ginny no recibió su ración de cordura_, pensó Hermione, que quería evadir los pensamientos críticos que el comentario de Ginny trajo consigo.

Hermione no se atrevió a observar la reacción de Draco, pero estaba segura que era una menos penosa que la suya.

—De todos modos —carraspeó ella, recobrando la compostura—, no hay gran peligro. Suponiendo que el Troll esté dormido luego de que estuvo haciendo y deshaciendo durante un par de horas hasta que se cansó de que nadie le prestara atención... Podemos encargarnos de esto. Un simple hechizo de desaparición y listo.

—¡Ohhhh! —exclamó Luna—. Entonces ese ere el sonido hambriento.

—¡Te dije que no eran los Nargles! —chilló Theodore.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —cuestionó Madeleine, dando un paso al frente—. ¿Desaparecer cosas dentro de la escuela?

—No realmente —explicó Hermione—, pero después de que un Troll nos atacara en primer año, la Directora McGonagall tomó medidas especiales. Reinventó un hechizo de desaparición en casos de emergencias, específico para criaturas caóticas.

Madeleine expresó un indicio de respuesta, pero un rugido grueso y salvaje resonó a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor, ocasionando un rebote de gritos y maldiciones y el temblor de varios retratos sobre las paredes.

Hermione se apresuró a fijarse en el Troll; seguía dormido y podía entrever el vaivén de su panza con cada exhalación. El rugido debió haber sido un ronquido. Y cuando ella volvió la vista, encontró a Madeleine abrazando energéticamente el brazo de _su_ novio, con el rostro pegado a su hombro.

Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y reprimió un ataque de impulsividad. Aunque eso no evitó que se cansara de toda la situación y a consecuencia de eso bajara corriendo el último tramo de escaleras, cruzara todo el salón de entrada y se detuviera frente a los grandes pies del Troll, donde con un movimiento rápido y violento de su varita (que sólo añadió efectividad al hechizo) hizo desaparecer a la criatura en un santiamén.

No cuestionaba las razones del porqué un Troll se encontraba dentro del Castillo. Después de la guerra, las medidas de seguridad habían sido un poco descuidadas, pero poco a poco estaban recobrando la estabilidad. Aunque eso no evitó que pensara que posiblemente no sería la primer criatura mágica que cometiera allanamiento, en términos muggles.

Detrás de ella ya se encontraban Ginny, Luna y Pansy, y un poco más atrás Theodore y Blaise bajaban trastabillando las escaleras. Mientras ellos la ayudaban a arreglar el desorden del Troll, moviendo deliberadamente la varita alrededor del Salón y dentro del Gran Comedor, Hermione intentó encontrar a Draco, pero sólo distinguió un destello de su cabello rubio aún en el descansillo. Y supuso que Madeleine estaba con él.

Una oleada de furia y frustración la envolvió como una ebullición. Comprendía que los sentimientos fueran ahora tan fuertes, a diferencia que en el pasado cuando sólo se preocupaban por sobrevivir a una inminente batalla, y ahora que no tenían más una guerra por delante, sus únicas preocupaciones fueran la escuela y ellos mismos. Lo que era extraño, por decir lo menos. No sabía cómo actuar cuando un sentimiento íntimo era tan crudo y eso la hacía sentir inestable.

Hermione Granger sabía que compartiría toda su vida con Draco Malfoy, pero la declaración de lo misma no evitaba que algunas chicas intentaran domar al dragón por su cuenta.

—Hermione —llamó Ginny, sacándola de su diatriba interna—, oye. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco enferma.

Ginny Weasley y su don de ser jodidamente honesta.

—¡Acabas de interrumpirle un hilo de pensamientos, Ginny! — increpó Luna Lovegood.

—¡Para con eso!

—¡Oye, no le digas qué hacer! —renegó Blaise Zabini.

—¡Sí! ¡No le digas qué hacer! —apoyó Pansy Parkinson.

Y de repente, todo se convirtió en una riña de palabras soeces y sermones éticos. Theodore Nott había convocado una escoba muggle y barría distraídamente pedazos de piedra y cemento, absteniéndose de interferir en la contienda de personalidades.

Hermione se debatió entre parar la discusión o ir con Draco, que hasta el momento no había bajado. La otra opción era unirse a la bronca y descargar un poco de energías destructivas.

Pero entonces, una risa no del todo aguda, sino condimentada de los toques más encantadores y de la adulación más apropiada, recorrió cada espacio o grieta de las paredes de piedra que la rodeaban hasta que la alcanzó y se extendió por toda su piel como un virus.

Y como si funcionara de mediadora, la pelea detrás de ella se detuvo. Todos se acercaron lentamente a Hermione y la rodearon por cada lateral. Observaron asombrados las escaleras, no del todo convencidos de lo que sus oídos captaban.

—¿Esa fue Madeleine?

—¿Draco hizo reír a Madeleine Zacovich?

—¿Por qué la invitaron al grupo si en realidad creían que no aceptaría? —cuestionó Hermione enfadada.

—Querida —respondió Blaise, inclinándose sobre Pansy para dirigirle una mirada presuntuosa—, sabíamos que aceptaría. La cuestión era quién la conquistaría primero.

Hermione sabía que Draco no era parte de la apuesta. Confiaba en él. Pero al parecer sus amigos no habían considerado añadir a la ecuación al rico y atractivo Príncipe de Slytherin. Habían subestimado sus propias habilidades, y omitido las de su amigo, porque aunque Draco no era consciente, había capturado él la atención de la extranjera.

Pero sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué su novio se había pasado todo el día en compañía de Madeleine Zacovich y la había ignorado a ella en su lugar.

El estallido de irritación volvió a ella como una vieja amiga.

En ese punto, Hermione extrañaba preocuparse por los problemas de Harry Potter más que por los suyos, que eran complicados, volubles y para nada lógicos.

Soltó un bufido exasperado, reprimido y ahogado. No quería dejar entrever cómo la afectaba la situación. Pero, por supuesto, Luna tenía que hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora, asomándose desde el final de la línea—. Sabemos que Malfoy jamás te traicionaría.

Theodore a su lado asintió en acuerdo y Ginny junto a ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros en apoyo mutuo. Aunque Hermione sospechaba que era más para su beneficio, ocultar su mareo y confusión clínicas.

—Mucho menos con Madeleine —añadió.

Pansy la rodeó por la cintura y se recargó en ella.

—Parece una perra —dijo Pansy—, y tal vez lo sea, pero no tiene oportunidad contra ti. Draco te ama y eso no cambiará.

Hermione agradeció sus palabras, aunque fueran desiguales y alargadas en algunas vocales, además del aliento a alcohol que rebotó en su nariz, pero la gratificación ahí estaba.

—Aww, Pansy —cantó Ginny—. Eres la única perra aquí.

—No empieces, Ginebra —gruñó ella en respuesta.

—¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

Y así empezó otra discusión ilustrada de sobrenombres, metáforas y citas morales de personajes muertos. Sus personalidades eran volátiles, a veces demasiado impredecibles, y otras todo un choque de temperamentos, pero no se podía negar que la amistad ahí estaba, debajo de cada sobrenombre, grosería o hechizo. Muy, muy en el fondo, pero latente como un solo corazón.

Hermione se adelantó, trotando hasta que alcanzó las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Más que verlo, ella sintió como el grupo detrás de ella comenzó a seguirla. Al llegar al descansillo, encontró a Madeleine recargada contra la pared, _donde en primer lugar_ _debería estar el retrato de Elizabeth Burke_, y a Draco frente a ella con las manos metidas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos holgados de su capa oscura, mientras asentía a cualquier cosa que le decía.

Hermione pasó tras él, siendo el destello de su varita el único delator de su presencia. No se quedó a descubrir si su novio la había notado, sino que subió rápidamente el último tramo de escaleras hasta que se encontró en el primer piso y comenzó a avanzar apresuradamente por los pasillos, deseando que por un impulso mágico de pronto se encontrara en los dormitorios de los Premios Anuales. Pero de nuevo, Draco también tenía su habitación ahí, así que no lo deseó con muchas fuerzas.

Por hoy, por lo que sea que esa noche significaba, ella se sentía en total derecho de sentirse celosa. Porque su novio la había estado ignorando durante todo el día por una bruja atractiva y extranjera.

Sin concederse más tiempo de verse enojada, sintió un jalón brusco en su brazo y de pronto tenía a Draco Malfoy contra ella. Y la furia sólo aumentó, como si fuera una Hydra a la que le cortaron una cabeza para que aparecieran dos más.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —exigió él.

Los tres Slytherin (arrastrando a Madeleine a la fuerza), y las únicas Gryffindor y Ravenclaw pasaron corriendo por su lado, huyendo de la inminente explosión de sus naturalezas, conscientes de que terminaría en dos posibles escenarios: hechizándose o haciéndolo ahí mismo.

Ginny Weasley les gritó al pasar "¡Estaremos en la Sala de los Premios Anuales, chicos! ¡No vayan a hacerlo ahí!", que fue ignorando exitosamente por la pareja.

—No quieres saber lo qué pasa conmigo —masculló Hermione.

Draco pareció desconcertado durante un segundo, casi como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Luego recobró la compostura al sujetarla firmemente entre sus manos cuando ella comenzaba a intentar afanarse.

—Pensé que querías encargarte de todo tú misma —dijo Draco, luciendo genuinamente confundido.

—Tal parece que no soy la única que no necesita ayuda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó, comenzando a perder la compostura.

—Madeleine —contestó Hermione—, la chica extranjera. Lucen muy unidos, tanto para olvidar la presencia de cualquier otro en la sala.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —gruñó él—, pero no merece la pena si te hace enojar.

—¡No estoy enojada! —gritó ella, empujando su cuerpo en un intento desesperado por alejarse de él, pero sólo logró que él se acercara más, tanto que terminó presionada contra la pared a sus espaldas.

—Estás celosa, entonces —concluyó con una mirada determinante.

—No —mintió.

—Sin secretos, sin mentiras. ¿Recuerdas? —Draco evocó, soltando sus muñecas, pero envolviendo rápidamente su cintura en un abrazo apretado.

—No —murmuró Hermione—, no quiero estar celosa.

Se rindió a la lucha que de pronto encontró inútil entre sus brazos.

—No lo estés, cariño.

Empezó a ser difícil concentrarse cuando Draco hundió su rostro en su cuello y empezó a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en su piel, pero Hermione peleó contra el impulso de dejarse llevar, sólo para encontrar respuestas a las dudas que carcomían su recién descubierto corazón inseguro.

—¿Por qué? —su voz no otra cosa que un susurro—. ¿Por qué estuviste con ella todo el día?

El patrón de besos de Draco sobre su cuello se detuvo y él tardó un momento en entender su pregunta.

—Soy Premio Anual y Prefecto de Slytherin. Diría que fue mi deber —respondió, sin moverse un solo centímetro lejos de ella—. Por otra parte, Slughorn me pidió que le mostrara Hogwarts. Él cree que es una alumna prometedora, con conocimientos variables.

Draco se encogió de hombros, un movimiento que lo presionó contra su pecho. Si bien Hermione ya se encontraba satisfecha, ahora estaba incierta sobre lo qué estaban haciendo, sobre todo cuando él empezó a besar su cuello de nuevo, añadiéndole a la experimentación la presión de sus caderas.

Podía imaginarlo; sus piernas largas, vestidas por un pantalón negro, hundidas entre las suyas, casi desnudas por la falda escolar. Sus botas, también negras, pero de cuero, chocando contra sus zapatos con cada impulso que mantenía sobre ella, al desearla más cerca, más accesible.

—Draco —llamó ella en un murmullo—. Draco. No estoy segura sobre lo que estamos haciendo.

Sí, aunque ambos habían decidido esperar al matrimonio, que no llegaría mucho después de graduarse, cada vez se volvía más difícil mantenerse alejados uno del otro. Tal vez una de las razones por las que Draco había aceptado servir como guía de Madeleine fue porque así despejaba su mente siquiera por un momento antes de que la letanía de pensamientos pecaminosos comenzara de nuevo, que aunque no eran dolorosos, sí eran desesperantes.

Entonces, Draco se alejó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo sí —dijo él, tomándola de la nuca. Su voz se escuchaba inestable, como si le tomara todo de él contenerse—. Estoy besando a mi novia.

Sus ojos brillantes, plomizos y dilatados fue lo último que miró al cerrar los ojos. Él estrelló sus labios, borrando cada inseguridad, o emoción corrosiva que aún pudiera albergar. Le demostró que mantenía su promesa de ser suyo, únicamente. Habían pasado por tanto juntos. Si ser enemigos durante un instante no los separó no había otra cosa en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo ahora.

Porque aunque ya tenían los problemas más ordinarios del mundo; tira de materias, romance indecoroso, criaturas salvajes allanando una escuela mágica y amigos ebrios que presuntamente podían flotar fácilmente, la verdad era que Hermione Granger no podía desear otro después. No si tenía a Draco Malfoy a su lado y la perfecta certeza de que así sería para siempre.

* * *

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Theodore—. ¡Mi sombrero acaba de caer por las escaleras!

—Theo, tú no tenías un sombrero... ¿Theo? ¡THEO!

En el penúltimo piso anterior a los dormitorios de los Premios Anuales, Theodore Nott se aventó por las escaleras persiguiendo un sombrero inexistente. Blaise Zabini logró descartar la teoría de que, ciertamente, Theo flotaba.

Utilizó _Arresto momentum_ para dejarlo caer lentamente sobre el suelo del primer piso, pero tiempo después Theodore aún sigue pensando que, efectivamente, él sí que puede flotar sin magia de por medio, con sólo alcohol en su sistema.

Esa noche el grupo tuvo que volver a bajar cada piso que subieron, conscientes de que no podían dejar a Nott a su suerte. Cuando casi una hora después llegaron por fin al dormitorio, se encontraron a Draco y Hermione durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del otro.

Ginny Weasley se sintió aliviada al encontrarlos con la ropa puesta.


End file.
